Untitled Night
by Aririsa
Summary: Drabble for (late) GranReize day.


**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

Warning; OOC, typo(s), drabble gaje, delele

* * *

Mengenai malam sunyi nan kelam,, di mana dua kapten dari tim yang berbeda bertemu, dan hanya berbicara yang seperlunya. 

* * *

**Untitled Night**

_(gran-reize)_

.

.

.

.

Waktu demi waktu silih berganti. Semilir angin dingin mengiringi harmoni binatang malam; isyarat malam kelabu telah mengganti petang hari. Sang dewi malam yang duduk dalam singgasana mega, bersinar terang menerangi kesayupan malam yang sepi ini.

Pada koridor suatu markas, berdirilah sesosok siluet yang menyandarkan raga pada dinding koridor. Tangan pucat yang terlipat rapi di dada, matanya terpejam acapkali tiupan angin dingin menyibak poninya. Pemuda itu berambut krimson, dengan mata hijau aqua yang sesekali melirik penjuru koridor.

Sedetik momen kemudian, suara derap kaki tertangkap oleh indera pemuda itu. Pemuda krimson itu, lalu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya; membiarkan pandangannya menangkap siluet lain yang berlindung di bawah samar-samar cahaya lampu yang tak terlalu terang.

"Midorikawa?"

Siluet lain itu lalu sedikit mendekati si pemuda krimson, menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dengan tatapan tajam, pemuda berambut hijau dengan model yang tak biasa itu mengepalkan tangannya, meremas ulu hati.

"Panggil saya Reize, Gran-sama." Ucap pemuda berambut hijau itu, sembari sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya.

Gran, pemuda berambut krimson yang sedari tadi bersender, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Dirinya hanya bisa kembali memejamkan matanya sembari menghela nafas.

Angin kembali melewati koridor, menciptakan keheningan yang tak berarti. Meskipun waktu terus berjalan, tiada apapun yang dilontarkan dari mulut kedua pihak.

Gran sedikit kesal pada momen ini, mendesis pelan dan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Lalu diulurkan tangan menuju ke arah Reize, mengibas pelan sebagai isyarat agar Reize sedikit mendekat ke arah Gran.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, dengan emosi yang tak juga berubah Reize mendekati sa ng kapten Genesis itu. Meskipun jarak keduanya semakin dekat, tetap saja. Masih tercipta jarak yang tergolong jauh di antara kedua insan. Karena Gran masih merasa jauh, maka diputuskanlah dia mendekat ke arah Reize. Tetapi, justru Reize mundur kebelakang sehingga jarak tak bisa berkurang; masih (agak) jauh.

Gran menghela nafas, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Senyum tanda sebal dilemparkan dari muka pemuda krimson tersebut ke Reize.

"My my, Midorikawa. Bisakah kau sedikit mendekat kesini?"

Reize tidak menjawab pertanyaan, ah atau lebih tepatnya perintah tersebut, membiarkan semilir angin menghembus tuk kembali menciptakan keheningan.

Tingkat kekesalan Gran semakin bertambah, tak pelak pemuda itu langsung berkacak pinggang. Dahinya mengrenyit, hingga Gran berkata, "Jangan menciptakan suasana formal seperti ini."

Sekali lagi, Reize hanya bisa mengunci rapat mulutnya dalam momen ini, malah justru merendahkan badannya ;membiarkan kedua mata onyxnya memandang lantai koridor.

Kelopak mata Gran menyipit, dan dengan gesit langsung mendekatkan posisinya pada Reize. Kedua tangan langsung menarik bahu pemuda berambut hijau itu, dan memaksa mendekatkan posisi wajah pemuda itu. "Sudah cukup, Midorikawa-

"Panggil saya Reize." Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataanya, Gran sudah langsung diselip Midorikawa.

"Oke, Reize." Gran menghela nafas, lalu pandangan matanya luluh menjadi pandangan yang sayu. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus seformal seperti ini."

Reize memutar bola matanya, berusaha mencari jawaban. Buah bibirnya seakan ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu tapi apalah kehendak, lagi sepatah kata tak mampu terucap.

"Jawab." Gran menekan ucapannya, sambil meremas kedua bahu Reize. Gran benar-benar kesal padanya kali ini, tetapi kekesalan itu digantungkan pada ulu hati.

"Sampai jika ada yang berkehendak..." Gumam Reize, tanpa melanjutkan kata-kata yang sengaja ia gantung tadi untuk menciptakan kesenjangan momen yang benar sia-sia.

"... Kehendak apa?"

Reize menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menepis kedua tangan Gran dan mundur mengambil jarak yang jauh dari pemuda krimson itu.

"..." Gran menepuk dahinya, dan sedikit mendecak kesal. "Ayolah, berhenti. Jadilah Midorikawa yang dulu aku kenal."

"Maaf, Gran-sama." 

Gran mendengus kesal, lalu pandangannya menjadi tajam. "Ini semua berkat adanya batu mistik itu. Jika saja Ayah.."

"Jangan menyalahkan beliau." Lagi-lagi ucapan Reize memotong perkataan Gran. Senyum kesal kembali dilemparkan dari Gran kepada pemuda itu.

Gran lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, sembari berkata "Dengar, Reize. Demi apapun, mengapa kau tega merubah sikapmu itu seperti layaknya robot. Aku tidak senang."

Reize menggigit bibirnya, mendesah pelan akan ucapan Gran.

"Aku akan memprovokasi Ayah esok hari. Agar proyek gila ini dapat dihentikan segera, sehingga semua orang tak perlu bertingkah seperti robot-

Tanpa aba-aba, Reize langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan langsung membentak, "Jangan!"

Gran lalu terdiam, termangu akan bentakan Reize. "Gran-sama, jangan menghentikan Ayah." Senyum pahit terlukis jelas di wajah cantik pemuda itu. "Lihatlah, semenjak beliau mulai mengadakan proyek ini. Beliau sangat bahagia, dan senang. Tidak bisakah anda merasakan-

"Ayah semakin gila, Reize! Bukan bahagia ataupun senang!" Gran langsung memotong dengan intonasi yang agak tinggi. Dengan menampilkan ekspressi wajah yang khawatir, Gran langsung menarik kedua tangan Reize. "Aku tidak senang. Aku tidak ingin semua teman-temanku termasuk dirimu menjadi robot-robot percobaan."

Reize menepis tangan Gran, dan berkata, "Jujur saja, saya sebenarnya dari dulu saya tidak ingin seperti ini. Tapi yah, takdir merubah diri."

Senyum gusar terlukis, rintik air mata menetes namun tak tampak dari pelupuk mata pemuda berambut hijau itu. "Jika saya tak salah ingat, esok hari adalah hari dimana tim anda akan diberi kekuatan dari batu itu kan?"

Reize mengusap tengkuknya, sambil bergumam, "Larilah. Jujur saja, sangat menyakitkan pada saat itu. Kabur saja."

"Tidak." Gran tersenyum simpul, dan menepuk tangannya sekali. "Aku akan memprovokasi ayah esok hari."

"...Ah, terserah." Desah Reize. Dirinya langsung mundur beberapa langkah. "Semoga beruntung."

Gran lalu berjalan gontai, menuju arah Reize dengan diiringi semilir angin. Dirinya lalu berhenti disamping Reize, dan secepat mungkin sebuah kecupan ia layangkan pada kening pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Telapak tangannya meraba pipi sang kapten Gemini Storm, team kelinci percobaan pertama proyek 'superhuman', dibalapi desiran nafas dinginnya.

"Kamu juga ya. Semoga beruntung akan debutmu esok hari."

Senyum hangat dilontarkan, lalu Gran kembali berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor malam itu meninggalkan Reize seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Astaga."

Reize menundukkan kepalanya, menggosokkan telapak tangannya ke keningnya.

"Ah." Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya menunjukkan tiada ekspressi, lalu dirinya melangkah ke penjuru koridor lain menuju _dorm_.

"Besok ya." Begitulah gumam terakhirnya, di koridor itu.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Uhum, kalimat pertama yang saya patut ucapkan disini-

**Selamat hari GranReize! ***tebar confetti*

(oke... padahal sebenarnya GranReize Day udah lewat dua hari yang lalu- /ming)

Lalu kedua- Salam kenal semuanya! Saya Aririsa, saya saya saya- author baru yang baru saja masuk di fandom ini :'3/

(sebenarnya udah dari lama pengen masuk ke sini, Cuma... oh oke, writeblock dua tahun melanda diri ohoh)

Oke, sekian dulu saja dari saya /o/ saya bingung mau nulis apalagi- *dibata*

.

.

.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau membaca drabble perdana saya setelah sekian lamanya dua tahun writeblock ohohoho. (dan saya semakin berterima kasih jika anda mau menyumbangkan review, hiks)

Baik, sampai jumpa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan! :'3


End file.
